Staying organized with various necessities of parenting is of prime significance while taking care of an infant or child. One such necessity is to have an organized storage system for keeping clean bottles that are required for feeding the infant or child. Such bottles that are used for feeding the baby child may hereinafter be referred to as, ‘baby bottles.’ Typically, a baby bottle includes a bottle body, and a set of components such as a bottle cap, a bottle nipple, and a bottle seal ring. In order to keep the bottle body and the set of components of the baby bottle at a suitable and an accessible location thereby preventing loss of the baby bottle, a storage system is required. Further, use of the storage system helps in preventing an unnecessary and a time-consuming search for the baby bottle when the baby child is crying out of hunger.
Moreover, such a storage system used for storing the baby bottles has become a crucial and an imperative tool employed by caretakers of childcare centers and large families where a large number of infants and children are looked after, and where problems of loss and mixing of the baby bottles are much more pronounced.
Accordingly, various storage systems have been employed for storing the baby bottles. However, conventional storage systems have not been able to efficiently cater to needs of a childcare center or a large family for storing a large number of baby bottles. For example, a conventional storage system includes a multi-purpose apparatus for storing and dispensing powdered baby formula, and for storing the baby bottles thereon. The multi-purpose apparatus includes a frame and a supporting means mounted on the frame for supporting at least one baby bottle thereon. Moreover, the multi-purpose apparatus includes a dispensing means configured to the frame for dispensing the powdered baby formula from within the multi-purpose apparatus. In addition, the multi-purpose apparatus includes a container for storing nipples of the baby bottles. However, due to employment of complex arrangement involving many components, the conventional storage system is heavy and cumbersome, and consumes a large amount of space while repositing as a complete functional unit. Moreover, the components of the complex arrangement acquire a lot of space within the conventional storage system and this may lead to unavailability of sufficient space for storing the baby bottles.
Similarly, many such other conventional storage systems are known to be cumbersome and provide an insufficient space for storing a large number of the baby bottles. Further, it becomes difficult to conveniently withdraw the baby bottles, prior to use for feeding purposes, from within the conventional storage systems that involve a high degree of complexity in their respective structural arrangements. Additionally, most of the conventional storage systems are not known to include a proper means for ventilation for storing washed baby bottles in a clean and dry form in order to prevent growth of mildew or any such microorganisms inside the baby bottles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an organized storage system that provides sufficiently large amount of space for storing baby bottles. Further, the storage system should serve as an easily accessible system for parents or caretakers to easily obtain the stored baby bottles when required for feeding purposes at any point of time. Furthermore, the storage system should be compact and light-weight, and should not consume a large amount of space while repositing as a complete functional unit. Additionally, the storage system should be provided with an adequate ventilation to prevent growth of mildew or any such microorganisms inside the baby bottles.